


Wildest Dream(s)

by httpjibooty



Series: Sub!BTS [8]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Jeon Jungkook, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Park Jimin, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Cat Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Consensual Somnophilia, Dog Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Dominant Female Character, F/M, Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Hybrids, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Noona Kink, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Somnophilia, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Tattoo Artist Jeon Jungkook, Tattoos, Voyeurism, Whiny Jeon Jungkook, Whiny Park Jimin, dom!fem reader, german pinscher jungkook, loads of kissing, siamese cat! jimin, smudge of a tattoo artist!au, tattoo artist reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpjibooty/pseuds/httpjibooty
Summary: You come home late and tired from a hards day of work. They don’t seem to mind since they have other ways for you to make it up to them.





	Wildest Dream(s)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcomed. thanks for reading!

You plunge head first into your shared bed. Today was thoroughly cruel. One of the artists called in sick resulting in you being short staffed. Today was also the day of your annual Tatta-thon, as Namjoon called it, raising money for charity.   

Luckily, it wasn’t all  _that_ bad with them coming to visit you during your lunch break. Which also resorted in Jungkook helping out but, you eventually made it through the day.

Your headache and aching bones say otherwise, however.

Jungkook takes your hand to rub his thumb against your knuckles. The word  _‘foxy’_  tatted on them. It’s one of his personal favorite tattoo you had. He always thought it was charming.

Jungkook himself only rocked a full right sleeve. And, Jimin? Well... Poor baby had a fear of needles. Unfortunately for him, he let you and Jungkook talk him into getting one but he wouldn’t let anyone tattoo him unless it was you two. Which resulted in him have only three separate designs.

Your lovers were anxious when you didn’t come home at your usual time but, a few calls later here you are. 

You even had a date planned for the three of you. Sadly, it never came to be. You didn’t make it home until a quarter past 12. Wanting nothing more but to scream your woes into your pillows. You deem it pointless though, you’re just too damn tired to do just about anything.

“I’m really sorry guys,” You apologize profusely but, both of them simply told you it was okay and there’s always next time. Which makes you feel so much worse. You were surely looking forward to this date as much as they were.

“It’s fine, Noona. Really!” Jimin rubs the back of his neck, “We know how busy you were today...”

“Yeah, but--”

“No buts,” His soft giggle resonates in your ears. It’s such a soothing sound, “It’s fine. I can just heat up the leftovers for you from last night. I know you’re probably starving.”

“Maybe we can watch something until we fall asleep?” Jungkook suggests, watching you turn to face both of them as your lips curl into a tireless smile. At this point, anything is better than nothing and even if it’s just laying in bed in your arms. They’re fine with it. 

When you don’t say much of anything, Jimin speaks up again, “If that’s what you want to do...”

How can you ever say no to them?

“That sounds pretty nice actually,” You’re sitting up against the wall and grabbing both of their hands to rub the small finger tattoo you all shared. The words ‘ _love is you_ ’ with a heart next to it was none other than Jimin’s idea and ever since you’ve had it. You cherished the meaning. 

Other than it being Jimin’s favorite song but, that didn’t matter.

You drag Jimin closer, essentially he stumbles into your chest with a Cheshire grin of his own. His eyes flutter shut when your lips touch for a brief moment. Once he moves away, he’s bouncing off the bed so excited to get you your food. It’s honestly one of the cutest things you’ve ever seen. He practically runs out of the bedroom, leaving you and Jungkook alone on the bed with some action show playing in the background. Neither one of you pays any attention to it because Jungkook whimpering has yours. He nuzzles his nose into the crook of your neck. 

Seeing how much affection Jimin is getting, he wants some too.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” You urge, laying back and pulling him to lay on your front, “Aw! Does my pretty baby want attention too?” 

He frantically nods, waving his sweater paws in the air. It’s cute how different he is from his artist persona. Always wearing clothes bigger than he is and walking around in nothing but, his boxers and a very large t-shirt that barely covers his thighs. Being the  _cutest_ baby boy he can be. 

Granted he always looks hot in his all black fit. Tight shirts and even tighter skinny jeans that show off his  _very_ muscular physique. 

You just love this way better.

“Nu-Uh. Speak,” You’re stern and he knows you’re not playing. And, when you glance his way, his eyes are hopeful. Glistening with a desire you can’t really pinpoint yet. 

He’s honestly too cute for his own good.

“I wanna kiss too, Noona...” The corner of his lips drops into a frown as one of his ears twitch. Always a sign that he’s either disappointed, sad, or all the above. He was never good at concealing his feelings but, instead of letting him get down and out about it you give him what he wants. 

Hooking your index finger under his chin, you pull him into one. It starts off as a mere peck but, seeing how greedy Jungkook is for your love it spontaneously turns into a full-blown make-out session.

Your fingers rake through his silky black hair. He knows he can’t get enough of how sweet you taste and all honesty, he doesn’t want to. If you were the only thing he could taste for the rest of his life span, he’d be fine with that. 

Aside from Jimin of course.

Finally leaning away, you hold his cheeks in your hands as he meekly grins. His teeth on display, you can’t help but snicker at how goofy he looks.

“Happy?” You coo as he scrunches his nose, further looking so ridiculously cute.

“Mmhm!”

He nestles deeper before laying his head on your breast to listen to your beating heart. It’s a little wild but, still melodic and he takes your hand to place it on top of his head for you to rub between his ears. His arms draped around your waist, he sighs in contentment; yeah he’s way past being happy right now.

Jimin finally rushes back into the room with your food, humming to some song he’s been listening to. His canines piercing his bottom lips as he hands you your food.

“I hope it’s warm enough,” He mumbles, scooting into your side to lay his head on your shoulder as Jungkook’s head is still in your lap. He allowed you to sit up further but, other than that, he doesn’t move. 

“It’s a little hotter than expected but, thank you, baby,” He kisses your cheek and sheepishly grins when you raise your hand to brush your thumb across his bottom lip, “You’re not hungry?”

“We ate already.”

“Yeah. We kinda got hungry and ate without you,” Jungkook nestles his face into your lap in hopes of you not getting mad but, to his surprise, you don’t. 

They let you eat in silence, their eyes glued to the television as Jimin’s hand find it’s way to your thigh. Jungkook plays with your non-dominate hand as he switches from watching television to scrolling through social media.

A few side glances tell Jimin you’re close to being just about done so he takes the initiative to ask, “What happened after we left?”

“Ugh! It was straight bull shit...”

Both of them listen intently, nodding to agree when they need to. Also, laughing and grinning when it calls for. 

Jimin draws circles into your leg. He can feel you scratch between his ears, his purrs are faint and sweet. 

You appreciate both men equally.

“We can help you unwind now.”

Jungkook moves, taking your bowl from your hand to place it on the nightstand, “We can give you a massage. Hopefully, it helps.”

“Yeah, Sure.”

He jumps up and gets you to turn over on your stomach while Jungkook helps you out of your black shirt and jean shorts, leaving you in nothing but your bra and panties. He reaches over to Jungkook’s side of the bed grab the oils out of the drawer. The lavender scent always gets you to relax whenever he practices with it.

He guides you to lay on your stomach before climbing to sit on the back of your legs, “Just breath.”

Jimin tenderly runs his hands up your back muscles, rolling a small amount of pressure in it with his thumb. Not too hard but not too soft. Surely it was enough to hear you vocalize how good it feels. Your grunt lets him know he’s hitting all the right places and your moans let him know that it feels amazing.

“Does that hurt?” He urges, wanting to be sure he’s doing it properly like his old housemate had taught him.

“No. keep going baby.”

He continuously kneads the straining muscle. He can definitely feel the tension between each pressure point. They hate whenever you’re tensed and stressed, doing any and everything they can to help you relax. 

He gets sidetracked easily, tracing your lotus flower tattoo and it doesn’t take long for them to notice how quiet you’ve become. 

“She fell asleep,” Jungkook murmurs, “She looks so peaceful.”

“She does,” Jimin giggles at the younger before maneuvering himself to lay on the left side of you, “She must’ve been really tired...”

He leans forward to kiss you on the cheek and then Jungkook on the lips. Jungkook laying on his arm, he gazes at you with nothing but adoration in his eyes.

“Probably.”

* * *

 

Jungkook stirs from a deep slumber when it hits him like a heat wave. His sense of smell has always been stronger than Jimin’s but, this? It completely overtakes them. 

He sniffs the air around him. The light fluffy scent of jasmine from Jimin mixed with the delicate smell of your lavender fragrance has completely filled the room. It makes him feel like he’s becoming intoxicated off of both of you. He can smell your arousal. Hell, he can faintly smell Jimin’s too, though it's not as heavy it’s there. 

His senses scream for him to pound into either one of you but, he himself craves for you to do what you want with him. It’s always been a struggle within his mind. 

He whimpers into the night and tucks his bottom lip within his teeth. Shit. He’s sporting a semi too. 

It really wasn’t  _this_ bad before. Really! It’s just the fantasy he had wasn’t helping. The sight of you on your knees and sucking him dry is vividly pictured behind his eyelids. Plus he knows you're wet. You must’ve had a dream of your own because he can smell slick and it’s making his senses go awol. 

He refused to touch himself. Well, until he hears Jimin faint whine and now he knows he’s in trouble. 

He leans up and his sharp eyes pick up what he can in the darkness. With the help of the moonshine beaming through the pane, he can see Jimin’s cuddled into your side. Furthermore, his left leg is hiked over your hip and he’s not-so-subtly rutting against you. He knows you can’t feel it but, it’s still sexy nonetheless. 

He takes a deep breath to try and soothe his beating heart. 

You told them you didn’t mind being awoken if they’re feeling horny or anything of the sorts but just to be mindful of the time. So he checks it. Instantly feeling dejected.

It’s 3:48am. 

You mention you had to get up for work around 7. Now, he doesn’t even want to disturb you. Alternately, he tugs his shirt up over his belly button and traces over his cock through his boxers. He lets out a choked moan. 

“Oh no,” He quickly clasps a hand over his mouth.

Thank God. It didn’t wake either of you. Good. Still, he makes sure he doesn’t make too much noise or move around too much.

“Fuck me,” He licks his hand before reaching back into his boxers to slowly stroking himself. It’s definitely not wet enough but, he doesn’t care.k Whatever helps him get off; he guesses.

Jungkook closes his eyes only to have it heighten his own touches. If he’s being honest, he wishes it was your hands on him. He wants you to edge him on and fuck him while he’s laid on his back, presenting himself just for you and Jimin. But, sadly, he knows you’re too tired and he doesn’t want to disrupt the little sleep you are getting for something he can ultimately take care of himself. 

Or at the very least have Jimin help.

“Jiminie-Hyung...” Jungkook cries softly, slowly picking up his speed. He kicks the covers off of himself and shivers as a small cold draft appears. But, he keeps going. He needs to release. He just hopes the mess isn’t too messy. He really doesn’t want to clean up besides what lands on him.  

He’s so caught up in his pleasure, he didn’t expect to hear Jimin’s voice. Let alone hearing him wake.

“Kookie?” His movement stiffens. Did he wake him? Was he too loud? Shit! That wasn't supposed to happen, “Kook? Are you okay?” 

“I-I’m F-Fine, Hyung...” Jungkook whimpers unintentionally, hearing the shuffle of Jimin probably turning over. He does the same so his back is facing both you that way, Jimin can’t see what he’s doing, “G-Go back to bed.” 

When he hears Jimin’s light snore, he leisurely starts again. He’s close. He can feel it. His only wish is he wants to cum all over your breast again. Remembering how pretty they were smeared with his cum. Or even on Jimin’s face like last time. He knows his hyung enjoyed it as much as you both did, especially watching you lick it right off of his lips. 

God, just thinking about it is getting him going again.

He glances behind him to see you on your back, your chest rises and falls with each breath intake. Jimin’s still snuggled into you with his head nudged into your neck. 

“AHH!~” He nearly screams before biting down on his index fingers. He’s right there. Right there! Why won’t it spill over? He just wants to cum! 

Faking sleep, he doesn’t realize Jimin’s caught on to what he’s doing. That is until he feels his hands feeling up his firm thighs. He’s turning him back over to nudge his legs further apart just to lay between them.

“Need help?” His smile is mischevious yet, Jungkook doesn’t find it in him to mind. He can feel the sweat rolling down his forehead with it feeling so much hotter in a matter of seconds. Did the air cut off? It feels like it did, “Focus on me...”

He can feel Jimin playing with the lining of his boxer while kissing his happy trail. He slowly pulls them down his legs to yank them off. And, it doesn’t take long for his tiny fingers to replace Jungkook’s around his thick cock. 

“All you had to do was ask,” Jimin eyes flicker from Jungkook’s face to his cock. standing long, tall, and hard. Looks oh so tasty. It’s definitely making his mouth water, “Can I?”

“Please...”

“C’ mon baby cum for me,” His voice drips like honey. Hypnotic. The little curve of his cock makes the slide down his throat a little difficult but, Jimin manages. He wastes no time sinking his mouth slowly onto him. So warm, wet, and inviting and Jungkook finds himself yearning for more. Jimin bobs his head to a set rhythm and wraps his fist around the part his mouth can’t reach, careful not to pull his pubic hairs. 

“So good hyung,” Jungkook moans, the finger he’d been nibbling on to stay quiet is now bruised, painfully so but, he doesn’t let it bother him. He’s two seconds from spilling his seed down his Jimin’s throat. 

His stomach muscles spazzing. 

His left hand balled against his sweater. 

He can’t hold on much longer. 

His whimpers are loud. His groans turn into accidental growls as he holds Jimin by his face. 

“I’m gonna cum down your throat, hyung,” Jungkooks growls breathlessly.

Jimin comes up for a little air to antagonize the younger, “Do it then.”

Wrong idea.

Jungkook watches Jimin’s eyes grow wide when he holds Jimin’s jaw to slide himself back in and begins to face fucking him. 

“You take my cock so fucking well.”

“Mmm~”

Jimin grabs his tiny waist when he knows he’s about to cum, racking his nails up his thighs and causing him to shutter. Little subtle things to get him to. He can feel Jungkook’s cock hitting the back of his throat and it doesn’t take long for his cum to spill. His hips slow down with oversensitivity gradually taking over but, it doesn’t stop him. Not until Jimin drinks every last drop.

Jungkook takes a deep breath as he plops back down on the bed. Jimin swallows what he can before climbing on top of Jungkook and kissing him. Both can taste his cum as Jimin grinds his hips into Jungkook. He can feel just how hard he’s become because of it.

“Did that turn you on that much?” Jungkook chuckles, listening to Jimin whimper.

He pushes Jimin’s hair out of his face to get a good look at his face. He can tell he’s blushing, his face completely crimson but, it’s so cute. But, then remembers you were on the other side. 

“Did we wake her?”

Both men glance over to make sure you were still asleep. Sure enough, you are. You must’ve been really tired. He doesn’t know what it is but, he can’t shake the feeling he has.

“I-I want her h-hyung,” Jungkook stammers, trailing his nails down your side to see you instinctively twist away. 

“I do too,” Jimin frowns, “She said it was fine... Should we?”

“I don’t know,” As much as Jungkook wants you, he wants you to rest more, ”We should let her get her rest.”

Jimin crawls on his hands and knees toward your head. He wants to so bad but, would you be okay with it? You told them they could but, god damn it. Your mouth slightly, perfect for sliding his cock-- No. he needs to wake you first. It would definitely make them feel much better. 

“Noona?” Jungkook shakes your shoulder causing you to snort, “Oh my god.”

“Aww,” Jimin giggles, “Try again.”

“You do it,” Jungkook’s tail wags excitedly as he waves his sweater paws in mid-air. Just then he pouts, poking his bottom lip out as his brown eyes grow bigger at Jimin shaking his head, “Please hyung?”

“Fine. Just stop staring at me like that.”

Gets him every time.

Both of their ears twitch as they freeze when you shuffle in bed, “N-Noona?”

“What?” Jimin breath hitches, he definitely didn’t expect you to answer him, “What is it, sweetie?”

“Um,” He hums. He knows he needs to ask quick while you’re still coherent, “C-Can we play... with you?”

“Hmph...”

Jimin huffs back, “Is that a yes?”

“Mhmm...”

He glances over at Jungkook who shrugs, “Is that a yes?”

“I think so,” Jungkook replies, watching you squirm a little more to get comfortable again. Jimin’s still battling between what he wants and letting you get some rest but, he sees Jungkook lower himself to lay between your legs, he shrugs.

Jungkook tears the cover from your body and tosses it for it to land elsewhere. Nudging your legs apart, your scent weighs heavy on his nose. He doesn’t mind it because it’s making him want to taste you more. He pushes the long black shirt up t reveal that you didn’t even have underwear on.

“Fuck...” Both of them glance at one another before going back to what they were doing. 

It’s truly amazing how much heavy a sleeper you are.

“She’s s-so wet,” Jungkook takes a whiff, your scent is rich in flavor and he can’t get enough of it. It blends well with his and Jimin’s. He wants the full view, your pretty pussy on display for him to eat up, “I can’t wait to taste her.” 

Both of them stop to move you to a comfortable position. Leaving your head hanging off the bed enough for it to be easy but, yet he’s able to do what he’s been wanting to do since they started. 

Jimin glances down at the younger as soon as he starts to lick you. Pleased that he’s finally getting what he wanted. 

Jimin pulls his own cock out of his sweats and gently strokes himself. He takes the opportunity to brush the tip of his cock against your lips as they somewhat part to give away. It’s like you started working on autopilot because soon enough, you begin unknowingly kissing, sucking and licking the tip.  

“ _Agh_ , Fuck,” Jimin groans, hearing you moan back in response. He wonders if you can feel it. If your dream began taking the form of what’s truly going on.

Jungkook is eating you out like his life depends on it. His fingers squeezing the insides of your thighs and he’s in so deep. He has you right where he wants you. Where he ultimately wants to keep you because he loves tasting you. Especially when you’re asleep because you have no control over how soaking wet you become. You are your wettest after you’ve had a wet dream. In which, he’s sure that’s what you’re dreaming about because you keep gushing on his tongue. It tastes richly sweet. 

He sucks around your clit and rapidly flicks his tongue against you while your sucking begins to pick up. They’re sure you’re on your way to waking up because your moans are getting much louder too. 

Getting a good look at you, you’re still a little sleepy but, you look so gracefully wrecked. 

“I think she’s coming to, Kookie,” He switches the light on to see Jungkook’s so in tune with your pussy that he doesn’t even care. 

The look on your face says everything. Your mouth parted slightly, your chest rise and falls at a firm speed. You’re rotating your hips and sneaking a hand down to rub the area above you clit when your hips jolt, catching Jungkook by surprise. Jimin’s able to thrust himself fully in also taking him by surprise.

“Oh fuck,” Jimin cries as you allow him to slowly fuck your mouth, “Oh god, Noona...” 

He can physically see his cock bulge from within your throat. The feeling of your throat constricting around his cock is sending him into pure ecstasy. He thinks he’s about to go insane. The wet sounds you make cause him to lose it. 

He wants you to cum on his tongue. He wants to taste the sweet taste of your cum. Just like you want Jimin’s cum on yours. 

He’s making a mess of you and you don’t care. You love when your boys use you. 

You can feel the drool traveling down the corner of your mouth as you continue to let him fuck your mouth. You can tell he’s loving every single moment of it. 

“I-It’s--I can’t, I can’t!” Jimin’s head flies back, “O-Oh~”

Rolling your tongue around his red swollen tip, you start to get a little messier. Bobbing your head around only the tip, you jack Jimin off with one hand and bring the other out of Jungkook’s hair to play with his balls too. Jungkook ears perk when you start to slurp. How can something so dirty be so sexy?

Jimin breaks away to give you a short rest to let you catch your breath. He rubs away the small tears that prick your eyes before leaning down to kiss you. His lips lingering, he can’t help but run his hand over your breast with a warm smile.

Although that’s when you feel Jungkook probing at your entrance. He groans since he’s finally able to push all the way in. His cock twitching when he’s balls deep and he can’t think of any other place he’d rather be. 

He stays still to let you accommodate the size of his cock which doesn't take much. 

“You can move, baby,” You heave when he does, sucking air through your teeth. He keeps his rhythm slow and steady, not really wanting to pound into you just yet. 

“M-May I?” Jimin urges though he’s a little reluctant at first. He has your chin in the palm of his hand, lightly tapping his cock against your lips to get you to part them for him, “Please?” He groans when you start french kissing the tip, his pre-cum hitting your taste buds. A tang of saltiness but, it tastes oh so sweet.

Jimin takes it slow, playing with the drool that drips your lips and smearing it across your chin. Jungkook on the other hand results in setting his own speed a bit faster than before. You can feel him hitting deeper as his nails dig into your sides. His hands on your waist, Jungkook can feel your walls suck him in. 

“F-Fuck Noona,” They whine in harmony, “You’re so good...”

“I can’t hol— I-I’m about to cum!” Jungkook exasperatedly sighs, his speed ruthless at this point until you clench purposely causing his hips to stutter— his mind drawing nothing but, blanks, “F-Fuck!” 

It may have taken you a few long minutes but you’re now completely alert. As crazy as that sounds, “Are you? I don’t remember giving you permission?” 

Jungkook's breathing catches almost choking him, “N-No...  _No_ , Please! Please, I’ve been good. I promise!” 

“I don’t think you have,” You hear Jungkook whine his displeasure but, you continue anyway, “Waking Noona out of her precious sleep. Both you...”

Jungkooks hips turn to sloppy humping. He’s so close he can taste it, he just needs you to tell him he can, “I-I’m sorry.”

You notice Jimin’s been noticeably quiet for the past few minutes, “You're not off the hook either.”  
  
Jimin whimpers, pushing his fingers together as his hard-on stands visibly tall.  
  
“Stop.”

“B-But...” Jungkook frowns but, he knows not to argue. He hisses when he pulls out and complaining at denying himself the orgasm. He knows to follow directions and he’ll almost always get what he’s after so he does. 

“Lay back,” You direct and he eagerly does exactly what he’s told, “You want Noona to ride you?”

He nods feverishly. Holding his hands out for you to come to.  

Jimin stays still. Not sure of what to do but, you hold your hand out for him to take.  
  
“C’ mere baby.”  
  
“I’m sorry...”  
  
“It’s fine,” You chuckle, “Just come here. I’m not going to hurt you.”

He climbs in the bed behind you and watches you slowly sink down onto a weeping Jungkook. His head tossed back, you push his hands above his head but, you stay still, “Fuck! N-Noona, Please move.” 

“Not yet,” You smirk when he pouts.

You turn to see Jimin still seated on the back of his legs and motion for him to sit next to Jungkooks head. 

“I want you to fuck his mouth like you did me, baby...” Is all you tell him as you start twisting your hips and place a hand around Jungkooks throat. Not tight enough to cut off his circulation though. He's so tender right now but, he doesn’t care. He wants both of you to cum because of him.

“Use me,” Jungkook murmurs and Jimin pushes past his parted lips. So enticing, Jimin feels as if he’ll fall at any given moment.

You’re so wet just seeing Jimin fuck Jungkooks mouth until he has tears pricking his eyes. His eyes shut and his lips swollen, you can tell he’s enjoying it. Both of them are. 

“You love sucking Jimin’s dick?” You unintentionally moan out the last part when Jungkooks hips snap causing him to hit you in a place so deep, you weren’t expecting it, “Holy  _shit_...”

Jungkook nods while still lapping at Jimin’s cock whose bent over the younger. He’s about to cum, you know he is.  
  
Leaning forward, you use the opportunity to kiss down the left side of Jungkook’s neck, hearing him mewl at the feeling. He wants to be a good boy but, with the way that you’re riding him and how soft your lips feel against his neck; it seems difficult. He doesn’t think he can take much more.   

“C-Can I cum? P-Please Noona? Please,” Jimin begs for the both of them and when you tell them they can. It’s like a domino effect.   
  
Jimin cums first, his hips sporadically seizing as he cums inside the youngers mouth, around his chin, and on his neck. His breathing hard and heavy; his mind hazy as his hooded eyes watch you reach down to play with your clit.  
  
He leans forward to lick his cum off of Jungkook as you do the same both of you leaning forward to kiss one another as Jungkook screams that he’s cumming. He paints your insides white, feeling you cum seconds later with your tongue down Jimin’s throat.  
  
Jungkooks takes it upon himself to fuck you through both of your orgasms. Hearing you whimper; moaning and completely letting go. Your eyes roll to the back of your as your toes curl; your fingernails digging into the pillows next to his head.  
  
You’ve never had an orgasm  _that_ intense before but, it’s a first time for everything. Right? 

You pick yourself off of Jungkook and roll over to the middle of the bed with a bliss ridding smile.  
  
“Are you okay?” Jimin wonders, being the caring person he is. He’s always making sure both of you aren't hurt in any way.  
  
“Better than ever,” You're glowing. Even they can see it, “Can one of you get a towel?”

Jungkook’s first to get up, stumbling toward the bathroom as Jimin lays down next to you. He kisses you with fever, peppering kisses all over your face, “We didn’t mean to wake you. We’re sorry.”

“I said it was okay baby. Really...”

“ _Hmph_ ,” Jimin pouts, “Well,” he pokes his fingers together and just a little nervous, “I’d like to do it again? Maybe... if you want to.”  
  
“I’d love to,” You wink his way when adding, “I love waking up to the feel of your cock down my throat.”

He blushes crimson. It’s so cute because his cheeks are completely red like ripe tomatoes. He’s at lost for words.

Jungkook finally emerges from the bathroom with two towels. One for you and one for Jimin. Having guessed he cleaned himself up first.  
  
You thank him when tugs the towel away before lowering himself in front of you to help wipe you down himself, “I’m sorry...”  
  
“Why is everyone apologizing? I said it was okay,” You giggle and both just look at you sheepishly.   
  
“Well we knew you were tired but—“  
  
“Look at me. Both of you,” You glance at both of them and lazily smile as much as you can because you’re tired now and all you want to do is go back to sleep, “I didn’t mind. I’ll probably just call in in the morning because I’m sore as hell and I know my voice is going to be gone.”  
  
Jimin laughs, “So—“  
  
“You say sorry again and I’m gonna spank you.”  
  
“ _Aish_ ,” All three of you laugh before laying down to cuddle into one another. Jungkook’s right side of you as Jimin’s on the left. Their hands locked and laid on your stomach; the both lean forward to pepper kisses down your neck as you moan softly.  
  
“Sleep... Please...”  
  
They chuckle, falling back against the pillows with their hands locked again. Your face buried in Jungkooks chest as Jimin’s is in the back of your neck when you turn over on your side. Both marking you with their distinctive scents. 

Needless to say, you only got about an hour or two of sleep before they were up and at it again. Barely able to tell your boss that you won’t be able to come in due to sickness like you promised. 


End file.
